Le retour
by lilouche-turner
Summary: le retour de will turner...L'histoire Se déroule dix ans après l’action d’awe avec Rose mon personnage à la place de Liz, Naquenaquenère ! lol venez lire si cela vous tente ! reviews appréciées ! os


cette fic me trottait en tête depuis la fin d'awe, donc je l'ai faite.

_L'histoire Se déroule dix ans après l'action d'awe avec Rose à la place de Liz, Naquenaquenère !_

**Le retour**

Cela faisait dix ans que je l'attendais. Dix ans que sa peau me manquait, dix ans que je n'avais plus la force d'espérer. Et pourtant, tout au fond de moi, une minuscule lueur d'espoir me disait « il va revenir. »

Mais lui, m'avait-il oubliée ? Avait-il vieilli ? Avait-il toujours ce feu au fond de lui ? Ces mots plus beaux que tous les romans que je lisais étant petite fille. Je ne savais pas. J'attendais, et chaque seconde était plus douloureuse. Je levais la tête et regardais le ciel comme si j'espérais que Calipso allait entendre ma prière silencieuse. Comme en réponse à mes pensées, je vis l'espace d'une seconde une lueur verte envahir l'horizon. Mon cœur manqua un battement lorsque je le vis. Fermement accroché au mât, fier, le front scindé de son bandana. Il irradiait d'une beauté presque irréelle que lui conférait son immortalité ; C'était comme si une aura de douce lumière l'entourait. Tout d'un coup, je crus voir son regard croiser le mien et un imperceptible sourire illuminait les contours de son visage.

Avant que je ne m'en aperçoive, le Hollandais Volant s'arrêta à quelques mètres de moi. Will quitta son poste et s'avança sur le pont jusqu'à atteindre la passerelle. Il descendit d'un pas lent et posé comme si lui-même observait la scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Je tremblais d'anticipation et d'émotion. Lorsqu'il aborda enfin notre plage, le temps sembla s'arrêter. Et ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvions bouger. C'était comme si une part de nous-même avait peur d'être déçu par ce qu'il allait découvrir en l'autre. Mais cette peur fut brisée par un instant extrême de bonheur. Il nous propulsa dans les bras l'un de l'autre et bientôt mes pieds ne touchèrent plus le sol et mon corps était emporté dans un tourbillon d'amour où mon seul point d'attache était les lèvres de celui que j'aimais.

Après ces instants où les mots sont superflus, mon époux me murmura tandis que ses larmes coulaient : « Cela fait si longtemps, j'en avais presque oublié le délicat parfum de tes cheveux »

En laissant courir mes doigts sur son visage, je laissais à mon corps le temps de réaliser que nous étions enfin réunis après dix longues années sans vie. Je me laissais aller contre lui tout en m'enivrant de son odeur et tout en sentant que mon corps ne pouvait plus résister très longtemps au besoin de danser avec le sien. Il me connaissait si bien que quelques instants après nos retrouvailles, il se mit à couvrir mon cou de baisers farouchement tendres. Bientôt mes vêtements glissèrent sur le sable dans un doux froissement tandis que mes doigts déboutonnaient fiévreusement sa chemise. Je laissais mes lèvres redécouvrir ce corps qui m'avait tellement aimée, rassurée et protégée.

Naturellement, de par nos caresses, nous nous retrouvâmes bientôt dans notre plus sincère nudité, nos corps prêts à se rejoindre. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi heureuse car il m'aimait avec une tendresse infinie qui me prouvait que son amour était toujours intact malgré notre séparation. Amour et passion ne faisaient plus qu'un pour nous. Chaque geste de ses mains était empreint d'une douce convoitise qui me faisait frémir. Lorsque enfin l'extase pu jaillir de nos êtres, je laissais s'échapper intensément de ma bouche un « Will » qui lui prouvait plus que tout les mots du monde que je n'avais jamais cessé de l'aimer malgré la distance qui nous avait séparée durant ces dix ans.

Après ce délicieux abandon, nous nous retrouvâmes marchant au bort de l'eau, main dans la main savourant la douceur des derniers rayons de soleil qui caressaient la surface de l'océan. Après des instants de silence, je me risquais à demander à mon époux :

«- Qu'as-tu vécu dans l'autre monde ?

- Des choses si douloureuses que seule ton image m'a aidé à ne pas tomber dans la folie, dit-il les yeux embués de larmes.

Je resserrais mes doigts autour des siens pour l'encourager à continuer son récit.

- J'ai vu des femmes éplorées cherchant leur mari, des enfants orphelins, perdus, miséreux, cherchant l'aile réconfortante de leurs parents, inconscients que la mort les avait eux aussi emportée… Gibbs a aussi rejoint les rangs de nos morts… Ses paroles furent accompagnées par une larme qui coula le long de sa joue.

Je l'essuyais avec tendresse tout en sentant mon cœur se serrait au souvenir du vieux loup de mer si joviale et si fidèle à son capitaine. Une question silencieuse m'envahit l'esprit que je n'osais pourtant pas posais à mon mari. Mais il y répondit sans même l'avoir entendu.

- Ne t'en fait pas Jack va bien du moins je suppose… Car je ne l'ai pas vu parmi le cortège des âmes.

Je soupirais de soulagement.

Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher, mais je ne voulais pas me l'admettre car ceci représentait à nouveau dix nouvelles années de solitude et de souffrance. À travers mon regard, il lut ma prière que je lui adressais : _ « je t'en supplie reste près de moi »_. Après un baiser fougueusement tendre je me blottis contre lui il me caressa doucement les cheveux, me murmurant « je t'aime au-delà de ma vie ! ».Je me perdis dans ce moment d'éternité…

Fin


End file.
